


Caught at Shady Mansion

by Hyaku



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alola, F/M, Kissing, POV Second Person, Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Romance, Slow Build, daddy guzma, love as a kink, shady house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku
Summary: You came to Alola like thousands of trainers, and it was only for a fight that you interacted with Guzma, but the man left a lasting impression on you.Later, as you sneak up in Shady House to retrieve some stolen Pokémons, you get trapped in by the man himself. However, he was the last person you expected to behave this way.





	Caught at Shady Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : i haven't actually played Pokémon Sun & Moon so i wrote this with the only knowledge other fanfictions gave me. Pretty big setup but (i hope) it gets steamy at the end. Possible lemon part 2 ? I dunno.  
> But i love my daddy Guzma <3

You were a Pokemon Trainer. From Kanto through Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, you travelled all the way to Alola, the newly found Pokemon haven. You were one tough cookie, and even though you didn't manage against Lance, Cynthia was no match for you and your hardboiled team.

You were pretty fond of Sinnoh region, the local trainers and Pokemon having found a permanent place in your heart. Alas, you had to leave it. As you stormed through Unova and Kalos, you finally arrived at the harbor that would take you to the so-called paradise, Alola. 

Ticket paid and backpack firmly strapped on your back, you bid a last goodbye to the continent you knew so well and boarded the ship. The trip was short and pretty uneventful, and it was only with a sore back that you emerged hours later on a totally new island. 

Back in Sinnoh, you had quite a little reputation. You were the trainer that won against Cynthia, and most locals recognized you because of that feat. Even in other regions, you were known as a pretty good trainer. But in Alola, you were just a trainer like any other that came by boatloads, eager to meet new Pokémons and new faces. Heck, some just came for the Alolan cuisine, apparently more enjoyable solely because set under the scorching equatorial sun.

Your first months as an insular were quite boring, really. Getting to know the new Pokémons roaming around was pretty fun, and everybody was exceedingly nice. You hadn't truly battled for a long time, when he appeared. Tall, the first things about him that struck you was his white mop of hair sitting on top of his black undercut, and his deep, dark eyes. He had a square jaw, baggy sweatpants, funky sunglasses perched on his forehead and came in as "Big, Bad Guzma". The whole character was almost laughable, really, until you had to fight him.  
The term "bad" certainly did apply to him, as he hit low and played foul. But he wasn't as bad as Lance. You didn't once feel the utter despair you felt while facing the champion, as his faithful dragons crushed every single one of your defences. 

At last, his Golisopod shuddered and fell to the ground, exhausted and unable to get back up. Victory earned, you wiped your sweaty forehead with the back of your hand, which you then extended to get your prize money.  
Visibly furious and enraged, Guzma slapped your reward on it without uttering a word, his eyes locking onto yours and boring holes through your being. 

You didn't know why, but this burning cold stare wrenched your gut and made heat flare in its place. You had a thing for bad boys, but this time it seemed to be far more unreasonable than any other crush you might've had.

You had a few flicks with Volkner and Flint back in Sinnoh, but it was to be put on the fiery temper of both males. Guzma seemed much more contained, it almost felt like a deadly trap. You shrugged off the feeling, slightly uneasy, before pocketing the money, calling back your Pokémon and heading home.

Apart from this rather unsettling event, your days were calm and nothing troubled your tranquility. As you grew accustomed to the local culture, you learned some quite interesting stories about Team Skull, and what they did to Pokémons. They felt like Team Rocket or Team Galaxy all over again, except they didn't, for once, try to summon a god. 

You weren't hero material, you knew that much, but you still wanted to help people out. So at your scale, you started making small incursions in Po Town to get back stolen Pokémons. Hidden, often at night or when you knew the lads were out for some shady business, you crept in and recovered one Pokeball at a time, and got it back to its rightful owners.

It was one of those nights where you had to get into the Shady House, or whatever those goons called it. The doors were wide open as always, as no one would've been foolish enough to wander into Team Skull's territory. It seemed like not even one grunt was around to guard the place. 

Feeling lucky, you walked through the entrance, before absorbing the sight of the rundown mansion in all of its glory. You were pondering where to start searching when you heard the doors close loudly behind you. Alarmed, you looked back and behold, it was Guzma. His smirk ever so wide and his eyes ever so dark, he took his sweet time before actually talking.

"Well, look who's here… I doubt you're paying us a curtesy visit"

You stood there without talking, mind already reeling to find a way to get out of this. Guzma's low voice wasn't helping, and you felt he was having a lot of fun having you trapped here. The heat in your gut woke back up again, you couldn't help but think the lack of activity was anormal and should've foreshadowed the mess you were in.

Guzma was still standing in front of the barricaded doors, smiling.  
"I know what you're here for, those Pokémons… They're hidden somewhere in here, but i wonder where. Let's see, i'll give you ten minutes to look for them before i start looking for you."

Puzzled, you stare at him. Looking for you ? Why ?

"Ready ? Go !"

Spurred by some sort of adrenalin, you think no more and rush upstairs to look for the Pokéballs you were asked to retrieve. You shuffle through lockers and cabinets, without success. You were rummaging through one of them when you hear Guzma's voice and his footsteps. Ten minutes already ? This was bad. 

As you rushed out of a corridor, you saw him at the other end. Panicked for an obscure reason, you ran opposite and entered the first open door you could find. Sadly, it was a simple room with some lockers on the side, and a bed, perhaps a nap room. Feeling trapped like a mouse, you heard Guzma's slow footsteps growing louder. He was almost there ! In kind of a desperate and foolish attempt, you squeezed yourself in the small space between the locker and the corner of the room, near the window, and hoped he wouldn't find you. 

You heard the footsteps stop in the room you were into, and the door close and click. Your gut sank, but at the same time it melted, like in some sort of twisted expectation. 

"I know you're here, baby doll, it's no use hiding"

Damn Guzma and his voice, dripping satisfaction and already savored victory. You really weren't going out of here, it seems. 

Paralyzed in some sort of fear, you can only watch when you see him walk to the corner where you stuffed yourself, and smile even bigger than before. 

"Told ya"

Then he grabs you by the arm and pulls you flush against him. One of his hands on the small of your back, he keeps you pressed against him, while the other comes onto your neck like to choke you. Stunned, you don't know how to react, so you stay still. However, you soon notice the warm hand on your throat does not tighten, but forces you to stare up at Guzma, who has an unexpectedly soft and serious look in the eyes.

"By all means, stop me if you don't like this,… but i want to think we both felt the same thing when we fought a month ago."

And without letting you the time to answer, he leans down and kisses you. His hot lips are soft and melt onto yours like they were meant to belong there. Your first reaction is to resist, your hands finally rising and grabbing at Guzma's jacket, but that's also when you realize just how scorching his body is against yours and your gut flips and flops in lust, reducing your will to smithereens.

He kisses nothing like you expected. Where you thought he would be rough and brutal, he holds you tenderly, delicately. Where you imagined him pinning you to the wall to bruisingly kiss you, he got your body melted into his as he sucks on your lips so lascivly. You had braced up for violence, and he had taken you into such a gentle embrace. 

After such a kiss, you part with him, out of breath, cheeks and lips reddened and holding onto him to not fall apart. You both take some time to regain your composure, but then he dives in again and capture your lips with his. How can he be so gentle ? 

"So we really felt the same ?" you hear him murmur as he kisses you, and it strikes you how vulnerable Guzma is right now. 

You tangle one hand in his hair and kiss him harder, nibbling his lower lip tentatively. His hands are now on your sides, slowly rubbing up and down, stoking the fire in your belly. You feel his mouth break apart from yours and as you crack your eyes open, you feel it on your neck, sucking one of many hickeys. Breathlessly, you caress his fluffy hair and whisper

"Yes".


End file.
